


Peacock

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph and Jason troll Tim with music and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacock

Tim was in hell. It was Katy Perry’s fault. He was not impressed that Dick was laughing at him when he should have been helping. He was also going to punch the smirk off of Damian’s face the first chance he got. That kid had it coming, he had probably had a hand in this.

“I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock,” Steph sang in time with the song. Her hips grinded in time to the music. This would have been a hundred times less mortifying if it had just been Steph and him, but it wasn’t. 

They had teamed up on him, Jason grabbing his hands and Stephanie teasing him about being the virgin wonder. He had contemplated several ways to get out of this, most of them involved hurting Jason. That he didn’t mind, but he knew the blonde would just chase him down if he tried to run.

“Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don’t be a chicken boy stop acting like a bi-otch,” She had turned and rubbed her shoulders lightly against his chest.

That had been cute. He could admit that. They were good friends now despite all the history they had.

“Come on baby let me see what chu hiding underneath,” She he gotten his utility belt off and dropped in on to the floor as the song ended.

“You spend way too much time with Jason now,” He gave her a disapproving gaze as the blonde dissolved into a fit of giggles.


End file.
